Mighty Heart
by Constabulary
Summary: "I am myself! No more! No less! For I will not bend to anyone!" Alexis Hilden x Avan Hardins. Follows the event in Alexis's Story.


Simply put, I love Alexis Hilden. Too be fair I even believed she was a he when I first laid eyes on her, but even then the relationship between her and Avan spoke to me, _platonically_. So after playing her story for the umpteenth time, here's a fic for the pairing of Alexis Hilden x Avan Hardins.

"Might Heart" is the name of one of her personal traits in which she says, "I am myself! No more! No less!". Sadly I could not think of a more in depth plot and used material from her story itself to make a satisfying amount of prose. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Mighty Heart_

* * *

My parents were of the Hilden family, a strong sense of pride held them together. Especially my father, who once served in the Royal Guard. This obligation led him to a determination. The determination of having his children follow in his footsteps. That would only seem to be a distant dream to them, for my parents struggled to bring a child into the world. Time after time my mother would go through the sorrow of having another life that she carried taken away from her; my father, broken that the family would end at their generation.

But one day, their dream finally came through; my mother had finally brought a life into the world. That life… was me. I thought my birth would bring happiness to their faces but I was wrong. I believed I've hurt them even more; for you see, my father wanted a son, not a daughter.

_Not me..._

Yet, despite this key fact he raised me as a son. He was tough on me, never giving me any special treatment than he would any other boy. My mother was worried about this greatly, afraid for my safety. My father had no such fear; he wanted a fearless heir to carry on the Hilden family name, gender was not as issue.

_That is, until now…_

As I enrolled into Lanseal, one may never know my true gender, many liked me unto a male. Had my father's discipline changed me that much? I found it strange than despite all that I could do as apart of the neutral army, once they knew… once they found out I was a girl, I would get weird glances and people would treat me much differently, it was as if they found me disgusting. Was I really that unappealing as a person… as a girl? I hardened myself being able to ignore their looks, I pressed forward.

Then, he came along. Avan Hardins.

Being our first class chair, he made many hefty claims, going as far as to promise us the win to the Laevatein Cup. As he would say, "He's in it, to win it." I only left them as they were, heft claims, but he saw through to every word he spoke.

He was kind to everyone, even the pompous students of the other classes that looked down on us. He wasn't one to turn his back on anyone. He's someone I believe I could trust, but I didn't feel compelled to them him right away. I was working up my courage slowly, using my invitation to spar as a farce. Then, during one of our spars I pushed a little hard and Avan lost his balance, if he were to fall it wouldn't be something to worry about, but holding a warpick of such a size could really hurt him, so I caught him and was taken down with him.

The landing was awkward, at least to his understanding. I asked him if he was alright and he was sound, yet he had a clueless expression. That was when his hand felt at my chest almost unaware of my breasts. I could feel my heart racing slightly but I had to keep my composure, my father wouldn't want me to be riled up at something so trivial. So with a calm tone I asked him if it was strange to have touched a woman's breasts.

Avan was floored, a reaction I never wanted to have him show me.

His reaction wasn't exactly the same disgusted look but they still had the same emotion the others brought up, shock. He tried his best to cover it up by apologizing to me, but honestly, I didn't want to acknowledge it. It was all the same, people would cover it up just to make me feel better, but it was never that easy for me to get use to it honestly. I regret saying this but, it hurts… Does it make me that strange of a person? Does the way I was brought up change the fact that I am me… that I am Alexis?

I abandoned my resolve; I wanted to be alone. This feeling was horrible, just horrible. I wanted to be alone. Since then, I have been avoiding everyone, especially Avan. He was someone I wanted to trust with this secret and it felt as if he crushed it… crushed me… Every time Avan came into my line of vision I would hide, I would do anything to hide myself from him. I even skipped lunch and sparring practice a few times.

_My father wouldn't approve of my behavior…_

Then one night, I was out in the fields, just outside the school's jurisdiction, Avan had found me. Up to then he was still hoping to make things right and apologize to me. As soon as he brought up the words, "About the other day." I noticed his embarrassed and ashamed face. Was it my fault he looked so at fault. I answered with the obvious thing anyone would want to hear.

"It was an accident. You don't need to worry about it."

His gesture didn't seem to change and he looked like he was thinking about it deeply. That was when I heard the lock of barrel. I forgot about myself for that moment.

"Avan! Get down!" and I pushed us both to the floor before the enemy rounds began. We've been spotted.

_Father's advice spoke to me…_

I'm not going to die here, not like this. I was ready for battle and Avan was right behind me. I was going to protect him, I will be his shield. I will protect him with my life.

The battle was long and difficult, but in the end, we were victorious. I was grateful but Avan didn't look as relieved.

"What's wrong Avan? You don't look-" I was berated, Avan embraced me.

"Alexis, I… I… I'm really sorry!"

"What do you mean...?"

"I betrayed your trust… that time…" his hugged tightened, "You trusted me as a friend, but I…"

"Avan…"

"B-but as soon as I learned you were a girl, I just kind of freaked out…" I actually held unto him, as soft smile tugging at my lips.

"Don't misunderstand Alexis, it doesn't change who you are at all… So, I'm sorry…" His grip loosed as if anticipated something penitent. I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were closed shut and he was biting his lip. I cupped his face in his hands forcing him to look at me.

"Hey. Look at me. You're our class chair aren't you?" He looked at me, still unsure. I decided now was the time, I'm going to tell him about me. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"… Despite this handicap and my mother's worries, he brought me up as a son…" Avan was surprised, but he seemed a lot worse for wear.

"Wow Alexis…" I rubbed my thumbs along his cheeks.

"Don't sound so sad. I've never had any qualms about my upbringing. I'm actually quite thankful for the opportunities it has opened up for me." I paused.

"I'm proud of who I am." I looked at the ground in shame, "It's just unfortunate that people's attitudes change upon finding out." Avan slumped.

"Oof. Sorry, Alexis." I lifted his head to look back at me, "But… that last battle really drove it home for me."

"…?"

"Guy or girl, you're you. And what you are… is amazing." Those words relieved me. I felt that weight lift off my shoulders.

"Thank you…" That smile he gave me, it… it gave me butterflies. His hands slowly covered my own.

"If it's alright, I'd love to train together again with you." He seemed to cheer up, "After all, we still have a tie to break."

"That we do~" I chuckled.

"Say Alexis…"

"What is it?" he shook his head.

"It's nothing." Later on, we returned to Lanseal just before curfew began. We talked like we did before this whole fiasco began as he walked me the way to my room.

"Thank you, Avan. You did not have to."

"No problem. See you in class tomorrow-!" At that moment I took his breath away.

"I appreciate your unchanging friendship Avan…" it ended with a kiss.

* * *

End.

Reviews are Love dearies!

Next fic, will involve something a bit more historical and scientific.


End file.
